


When the Cosmos Bloom

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Both of them are nerds, F/F, Flower has a panic attack, Flower is a shy bean, Flower is an aspiring engineer, Flower knows she's hot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, reader calms her down, reader is an absolutely useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Bright purple eyes, porcelain skin, hella great eyeliner... and that's just her face. She has her hoodie flipped up, just like me, though hers has little ears on it. She's wearing a black sweater and gray sweats, as well as boots with small heels.I'm in love."Cross posted on Quotev





	1. Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted here: https://www.quotev.com/story/10660181/When-the-Cosmos-Bloom  
> This is my first fanfiction, so be gentle with me,,, I’m trying

_Beep, beep, beep, bee- click._

I groan as I stretch and turn off my alarm clock. Damn buzzing, pulling me out of my dreams... As much as I don't want to, I drag myself out of bed and into the bathroom, taking a good look at myself in the mirror.

A sleep-deprived, borderline angry face glares back. I huff tiredly and splash some cold water on my face, waking up rather slowly.

"Come on, (y/n), it's just another day..." I try to convince myself, rubbing my eyes vigorously. Once I start seeing spots, I release and look back on the mirror. At least I don't look as tired now.

I drag myself back to my room to prepare myself for school. By that, I mean I throw on a new shirt, a hoodie that I got a while back, and slip on some old boating shoes. I grab the blue backpack sitting by my door and leave the house to wait for the bus.

It's cold. I shiver, pulling my jacket closer around me, my hands shaking violently as I choose a song to start listening to. Luckily for me, the bus pulls up right then.

I climb the steps, scowling because someone is sitting in my usual seat near the front. I have to sit three seats back, but I don't complain. Instead, I just look out the window as the robotic voice starts singing.

* * *

 

As the seventh or eighth song wraps up, the bus pulls into the school parking lot. I stand up, waiting for a few people to leave before exiting the bus myself. Another song starts during my trek to the cafeteria. I may not like my school, but I like the food. It's... decent enough.

I don't even notice my surroundings until I fall to the ground. Wincing, I pause my music and glare at the person who bumped into me, ready to tell them off. At least, I was about to, until... She lifted her head to stare at me.

Bright purple eyes, porcelain skin, hella great eyeliner... and that's just her face. She has her hoodie flipped up, just like me, though hers has little ears on it. She's wearing a black sweater and gray sweats, as well as boots with small heels.

I'm in love.

She scrambles to her feet, muttering apologies as she helps me up. I notice her fingerless gloves when I take her hand and stand back up. The girl seems a little nervous and jumpy, so I try to calm her down.

"Hey, it's really okay. No big deal, nothing is broken," I say, rubbing her shoulder. She looks up at me, just a little shorter than myself, with a small smile. When she really speaks, it's with a heavy accent.

"Ah, thank you... I'm new here, today is my first day in America." Her voice, though monotone, holds a lot of emotion. She pulls out her schedule from her pocket, and I notice she has most of the same classes as me. What a coincidence. It almost feels like one of those fictional stories.

I shake myself out of my thoughts and give her my best smile. "Really? Well..." I back up a bit, taking my hoodie off to let loose my (long/medium/short and fluffy) (h/c) hair before continuing. "I could help you out. We have most of the same classes, anyways." She nods upon hearing the proposal I gave her. " _A-arigato_ , thank you, er..."

"Oh, you can call me (y/n)."

" _Arigato_ , (y/n)-san." She takes off her own hoodie, revealing her salt-and-pepper hair. A little cowlick sticks up from the middle. "Show the way, please."

I smile and lead her to the cafeteria, getting breakfast and finishing it just before class starts. I get up and throw my trash away, leading her to our first class. My most dreaded class of all.

History.


	2. Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and the new girl go to their first two classes  
> Woohoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -yandev voice- thank you for following the development of when the cosmos bloom

I drop my backpack by my desk, the one closest to the front. Apparently, it's so the teacher — a coach for the girl's soccer team — can snap at me every time I look at my iPad. What if I'm looking at the notes? Then again, I'm usually not, but oh well.

Luckily, he's here and sitting at his desk. He sees me, then sees the girl I bumped into this morning, and looks back at me for an explanation. I smile and say, "My new friend, er..." I falter.

I forgot to ask for her name. Great going, (y/n).

Luckily, yet again, for me, the girl pipes up. "I'm a new student here, and (y/n)-san agreed to be my guide. I should be on attendance." He turns to his computer, scrolling through his attendance until he sees a new name. “Vee Cosmos?” Ah, that’s her name, seeing as she nods.

The coach says something to the girl already sitting at my table, and she moves to a table with a lone boy near the back of the room. “Vee, your seat will be right there, next to (y/n).” The girl — Vee — sits right in that seat, and I take my place next to her. With a sigh, I pull out my sketchbook and journal, pretending to take notes over whatever empire we’re talking about.

I glance over to see Vee paying close attention, taking detailed notes, though her handwriting is more chicken scratch than my own. Huh. She must actually like school. I’ll ask for notes after class.

* * *

My second class of the day isn’t the same as Vee’s, so I tell my art teacher that I’ll be back. I check her schedule to make sure. “Advanced Choir, huh?” I question, raising an eyebrow at her. Vee shifts nervously between her feet, like she’s hiding something. “Ah,  _hai,_ I was... top of class back in Nagoya.”

Top of her class  _and_ she’s super cute? I must be the luckiest person alive to meet someone like this.

”No worries, I’ll take you there. I used to be in band, so I know where it is.” I take her hand and start to lead her away. I hear a small gasp from her, but I don’t think anything of it as she follows me closely. We fall into a comfortable silence on our way to the music hall.

 _It’s strange,_ I think, _being so close to a near stranger like this. I just hope she’s alright with this._ All too soon, at least for me, we arrive at the music hall. I open the door for Vee, bowing dramatically, and she stifles a laugh before stepping inside. “The choir room is on the second left and straight forward through the doors. I’ll be back to walk you to English, yeah?”

I notice that Vee seems to hesitate. I’m about to ask her what’s wrong when I feel something soft on my cheek. I blink once, twice, and in my shock, Vee disappears through the doors. Instead of chasing her, I simply head back to class, thousands of jumbled thoughts racing through my head.

* * *

True to my word, when the bell rings, I make a beeline for the music hall. Vee is standing just outside, waiting for me. It may be my imagination, but I see her eyes light up when she spots me. In just a few seconds, I’m tackled in a brief hug that leaves us holding hands. “So,  _eigo_ is next, right?” She tilts her head with her question, unknowingly making my heart beat faster.

”No, English is next,” I remind her, to which she shakes her head. Looks like I’m getting a lesson. “ _Eigo_ is Japanese for that word.” I nod in understanding and continue to the classroom.

The same scenario that happened in History happens again in English, but I’m prepared with Vee’s name this time. The teacher seats her next to me again, near the back of the class. She, of course, gladly sits next to me.

Class is... slow. We don’t do much, just listen to a heavily British-accented reading of a chapter of _Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein._ It’s difficult to understand, so I start writing notes to Vee instead.

’hey’

I slide the paper over to Vee, and she immediately starts writing. It makes sense, she can probably barely understand the woman reading. Hell, I can barely understand it, and English is my first language! I feel a paper tap my arm, and I look down. The words are both straight and flowing at the same time, like she tried to write in a different language with different letters.

’you understanb this?’

A couple letters are backwards, but that’s okay. I quickly write back.

’barely’

She snickers at that, seeming find it amusing. Good, I can make her laugh, at least. She taps her pencil eraser on the desk in boredom. I take a little longer to write my note this time, but she still happily reads it.

’do you have a nickname I can call you?’

She taps her chin, then starts to draw... something. She doesn’t let me see it until she’s finished. A little flower, along with a Japanese character. I whisper to her, “Flower?” When she nods in response, I smile and tap her nose. “It suits you.”

Flower crosses her eyes to try and stare at my finger, making me giggle. Suddenly, the bell rings, and every student gets up, leaving their stuff behind. Flower looks at me in confusion. “Lunchtime.” I get up and head to the cafeteria with her close behind.


	3. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower panics, reader helps her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate when I leave chewed gum on my bed and end up sitting on it  
> God I love flower

When we step inside, the cafeteria is already full of people chatting and waiting in line for food. I turn to Flower to give her options, but I notice something. She’s tensed up, clutching the bento box she brought with her tightly in one hand and her sleeve in the other. Her face is paler, her breathing is getting faster, and she looks ready to bolt or faint, whichever comes first. A panic attack.

Acting fast, I quickly lead her outside, where almost no one is, just a few loners. I sit her down on a bench and kneel in front of her. I carefully remove her gloves so she can feel both my touch and the pressure on her hands. I speak in a softer tone than normal. 

“Flower, can you hear me? Tap once if you can.”

I feel a tap on my wrist. 

“Good, good. Look at me, focus on me. Can you do that?” 

She slowly looks up at me, looking less pale than before. I keep asking her to focus on me every now and then as I soothe her. Soon enough, she relaxes, back to her normal color. She slowly opens her mouth to speak. “...  _A-arigato... gomen..._ ” She must really feel bad if she sounds about to cry. I smile softly, just for her. “It’s okay, Flower. No need to apologize.” I get up off the ground and sit next to her, pulling her into a hug. She sighs, leaning into the hug and quietly opening her bento.

She seems to realize something. “Ah, (y/n)-san, did I keep you from getting food?” She asks, scratching the side of her head. I shrug, not really minding my lack of lunch. “Not the first time.” She looks down, but continues to eat. I don’t think much of it until she hands the box to me. “Here. As thanks.” I’m about to assure her that I’ll be fine, but my stomach starts rumbling. I sheepishly accept the box. “I, uh, don’t really know how to use chopsticks.” (If you do, no you don’t)

Flower shakes her head in amusement, taking the chopsticks and picking up an octodog, holding it up to my lips. I blink twice, my face heating up slightly. _Is she really going to feed me?_ Seems the answer is yes, since she presses it against my lips. I reluctantly allow her to feed me her food, trying not to think too hard about it.

It doesn’t work.

By the time I finish and the bell has rung, my face is burning hot. Flower ties up her bento box and stands up, turning to me. "Should we head back to class?" I quickly stand up with her and head back to class, trying to collect my thoughts. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

My thoughts won't stop wandering all throughout the rest of class, and all into the next one, even with Flower staying behind for ESL. Too soon, it's the end of the day, and I head to my bus, more confused than ever.

Suddenly, I'm tackled to the ground. I screech like a pterodactyl, only getting a scratch on my face after landing. "Oof, what the fuck, man?" I growl under my breath and try to stand, but the person on top has me pinned down. " _Gomen,_ (y/n)-san," I hear Flower say, right into my back. "I'm just happy to see you."

I wiggle out from under her, helping her up afterwards. I chuckle softly, unable to stay mad at her, and hug her normally. She makes a soft humming noise when she hugs back, most likely something similar to a purr.

I have to pull away to head for my bus, but she grabs my hand. "Where are you going?" She asks, giving me a mildly hurt look. I smile apologetically. "My bus leaves soon. I have to go." She nods in understanding, squeezing my hand one more time before letting go. I stuff my hand in my pocket, accidentally crushing a paper.

Curious, I check to see what's written on it. My eyes widen in disbelief. It's her Skype name. I smile, containing my joy until I get home. I didn't even ask her! It's almost like...

Nah, I don't think so.

I can't wait to see her tomorrow.


	4. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower reveals a secret, reader freaks out a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love flower so much, y’all have no idea

As soon as I get home, I race back to my bedroom and toss my stuff on the bed. After a few chores and greeting an empty house — yet again — I head back to my bedroom, pulling out my tablet and flopping onto my bed. I quickly type in Flower's Skype name into the search bar; Salty Pepper. I snicker at her name, shooting a chat request.

'Hey, you smol bean'

Her immediate response is,,, unexpected, to say the least.

'whomst the fuck' And right after, ':o (y/n)!!'

Needless to say, I definitely giggle at her rapid mood swing.

We end up talking for a few hours, just random little things. I learn that she has a Chinese cousin in the 'American grade' below her, she loves dogs (especially corgis and shibas), and she's a self-proclaimed goth. Soon, the topic of Vocaloid comes up.

'I love vocaloid so much, oml'

’who’s your favorite?’

I grin and roll onto my side. ‘Definitely v flower’ I start typing up a paragraph about what I love about her — or rather, her voice. I’ve never actually seen her module.

‘She sounds so powerful and emotional, even if she’s described as aloof or a kuudere, I think she’s a softy on the inside and she doesn’t know how to express it and I want to hug her and snuggle her and smooch her face and tell her everything is okay and she’s loved and aaaaaaaaa’ (whoops my gay is showing)

It takes a while for Flower to respond.

’Flower?? You okay??’

’... do you know what she looks like’

Before I can even respond, she sends a picture of herself, blushing and holding up a business card that reads “ **Vocaloid V Flower**.” I blink once, twice, three times. ... _What?_

_‘ **WHAT!?’**_

‘haha whoops yeah that’s me’

I slowly set my tablet down, trying to process this new information.

A vocaloid, specifically my favorite one, goes to my school. She bumped into me on her first day, and I fell for her. I didn’t think anything of the nickname Flower, and she didn’t — doesn’t — sound quite the same as her singing voice. I just confessed what I want to do with her, right to her face, while I thought I was projecting onto a vocal bank that I had no idea what the module looked like.

Fuck.

School tomorrow will be... interesting.

* * *

I spot her in the cafeteria the next day, sitting at a table by herself. Against my better judgement, I slide into the seat next to her, causing her to perk up and look at me. She covers her cheeks with her hands, though I can still see her ears turning red. I scratch the back of my head.

”Uh, sorry about... last night. That must have been... awkward,” I try to apologize, but she shakes her head. “It’s... it’s alright, (y/n)-san. I... really appreciate it.” Flower hugs me tightly, mumbling about how much she worried when I didn’t reply to her messages. I hesitate for a moment, but I wrap both arms around her smaller figure.

She’s cooler than me, like a cold water bottle, but her face is much hotter. It’s very nice. I jump when the bell rings, reluctantly pulling away from the hug. She still clings to my hand, even so. Flower stays close to me, only releasing my hand to sit at her desk and work. Chemistry, then Algebra pass.

In the last few minutes of Algebra, I check her schedule again. Engineering is her next class, huh? “We’ve got the same bus.” She tilts her head in confusion, not understanding. I just take her to the cafeteria for first lunch, and she follows close behind. When we get outside, she tugs my sleeve.

I turn to see Flower holding out a bento, her face red and turned to the side. I turn just as red, having seen enough anime to know the implications behind it.  _No, stop, she's just a friend._  I shake away the thoughts, then gingerly take the box and open it up. The bento has little rice balls that look like pandas, along with everything arranged to look like a heart. She even included a plastic fork, remembering my comment.

”Flower, I... thank you...” I set the bento on the nearby bench, along with the rest of my stuff, and pull her into a tight hug that she returns immediately. Her whole body is warm, different from our morning embrace. Too soon, she pulls away, and we eat our food in a comfortable silence. When we finish and the bell rings, we leave for the bus that takes to the career and tech center. All the way, Flower and I stay close, holding on to one another.

I feel... happy.


	5. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower is an Actual Koala, guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, it keeps me going with this story

When we reach the center, Flower and I hold hands until we have to part ways. She has to go to engineering, I have to go to (culinary/vet tech/fashion/etc). Flower places a quick kiss right on my cheek, leaving me dumbstruck as she runs off to class. _She did it again..._ I think as I head for my own class.

As soon as I step into my classroom, I can tell it will be a slow day. Everyone is sitting down, talking with laptops or iPads in front of them. I groan internally, settling down in my own corner to stay away from the idiots of my class.

Nothing happens for an hour. Every student is doing their own thing, either working or fucking around on social media. I’ve already finished all the assignments, which were assigned early in the year, so I’m of the latter group. Suddenly the door bursts open, and a kid with a pencil behind his ear comes in. “Is there a (y/n) in here?”

I stand up, setting my stuff down. “Yeah, that’s me.” The kid grabs my wrist and drags me away, despite my protests. He looks back, saying, “The new kid, Vee, she’s shaking and pale and muttering your name. Dunno what caused it, though.” At that, I stop protesting, instead walking faster to get to her.

We enter the engineering class, and Flower is there, in the middle of the room, exactly as the kid described her; shaking, pale, and muttering “(y/n)” over and over. I quickly rush to her side, grabbing her hands. The action startles her briefly, but also gets her to stop muttering and start studying my hands. I take a quick glance around the room, noticing a mini robot being taken apart, before leading her outside.

I sit her down on the couches in the hall, repeating the same actions as the first attack she had with me. This time, I rub her cheek with my thumb, prompting her to look up at me as I calm her down. Slowly but surely, Flower returns to her normal color and stops shivering. She still looks a little panicked, but at least she can speak.

”Do you want to go back to class?” I ask, and Flower shakes her head in response. I make a soft noise in understanding and go back in to explain what happened to the teacher. Luckily, she’s understanding and gives me Flower’s work for class. I bring it to the shaken girl, and we head back to my classroom.

I sit back in my seat, and Flower... sits in my lap. I’m about to say something in response, probably embarrassing myself, but she wraps her arms and legs around me like a koala. Whatever caused her attack must have  _really_  shaken her to her core. Instead of speaking, I wrap my arms around her waist, getting her to relax against me. I must be a point of security to her, even if it’s only been two days.

I feel her start to write something on my back with her fingers, so I pull out some paper and start to write it down. ‘do you want to hang out this weekend,’ she spells out. I smile and write ‘yes’ on her back in return. She buries her face in my neck, and I feel her lips curve into a smile.

Even though Flower is okay right now, I can’t help but worry. _What caused the attack this time_ , and _why_? I know the first one was because of all the people crowded together, but this one... it’s a mystery to me. I’ll ask her when we leave school.

Speaking of which, the final bell of the day rings, and I pack up all of my things. It’s a little difficult with a koala clinging to me, but I don’t mind. Flower already has all her things, packed in a little drawstring bag, so I sling my pack onto my back and try to stand up. It takes a moment, but I manage to carry her out to my bus. She seems to not want to leave my side.

Hopefully her parents don’t mind me taking her home. I don’t really have much of a choice.


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes Flower home, snuggles happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot,,,, it thickens

It takes a little while to reach my house, so I share my music with Flower until then. She nods her head along, smiling when she notices just how many songs are hers. God, that’s embarrassing. I shake off my embarrassment when we reach my house to carry Flower off the bus. She doesn’t protest, though she does try to get up before me.

As soon as we’re inside and the door is closed, we’re knocked over by a big, black mass, sniffing and licking us. I push off the mass the best I can, and Flower gets off of me, only to be tackled again. The mass is my sweetheart mutt, Shadow. I call him over, giving Flower a chance to breathe. “Hey, buddy! Hey, I’m home! Yes, you’re such a good boy...”

I notice Flower watching us with a smile on her face, so I push Shadow off and lead her upstairs. “Come on, to my room,” I beckon, and both of them follow me in. I set my stuff down and flop on my bed, Shadow jumping up right beside me. I watch as Flower sets her bag with mine and curls up next to me. She seems really tired — about to fall asleep, even — so I carefully pull my big, fluffy blanket over us both.

With Flower asleep next to me, her face buried in my chest and her arms wrapped around, I finally take the time to attempt to sort out my feelings. _I like her a lot, and I feel comfortable.. cuddling her like this. Maybe I.._ Just as I’m about to reach a conclusion, a loud buzzing from Flower’s pocket pulls me away. I really don’t want to wake her, so I pull her phone out of her pocket and answer.

I’m immediately hit with a wall of someone shouting in Japanese. I try to interject a few times, but the person just keeps talking. I finally shout, “English, motherfucker, do you speak it?!” Thank God Flower doesn't wake up. It goes silent for exactly twenty-four seconds until the same voice, in perfect English, responds with, “I see you’re well versed in memes, my friend.” I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose.

The voice on the other side suddenly takes an angry tone. “If you’ve kidnapped Flower, oh buddy...” I chuckle nervously. “No, no. My name is (y/n), I’m a friend of Flower’s. She... had a panic attack and wouldn’t let go of me, so I took her home. She’s asleep right now, so if you want to contact me, I’ll give you my info.” The voice hesitates before agreeing, so I give them my Skype name and hang up.

Soon enough, I get a contact request from ‘Meme Lord.’ I roll my eyes and respond. By the time Flower wakes up, I’ve learned that Meme Lord, or Fukase, is Flower’s best friend, and they live together. Flower makes a soft noise, not unlike a squeaky toy _~~god, she’s so adorable~~ , _and looks up at me with purple eyes, hazy from sleep. I fight off the urge to blush as I smile down at her.

”Oh, uh, your friend, Fukase. He called earlier.” Her eyes widen slightly at that, so I wave a hand to calm her down. “Don’t worry, he was just wondering where you were. We exchanged info, I told him the situation, and he’ll be here in half an hour.” She seems pleased with the information, snuggling into my chest and falling right back to sleep. I giggle softly, deciding to join her.

* * *

Right on time, half an hour later, a loud car horn jolts me awake. I grumble and shake Flower awake, getting another squeak from her. She allows me to stand up, immediately clinging to me again, like she wants me to carry her. I pick her up and carry her out.

An unfamiliar red car is waiting by the curb, a redhead with a... strange fashion sense leaning out the window. He grins upon seeing us, as if he knows.  _Oh god, he knows._ He gestures to the back and says, "Back door's open, put her in."

I open the door and carefully out Flower in the seat. A white haired boy who I hadn't noticed is in the front passenger seat. I turn back to Flower to say goodbye, only to be met with a kiss on the nose. We both turn bright red and separate, making Fukase laugh out loud, like we're the funniest things in the world.

I turn to go back into my house, getting redder by the second. I had noticed Fukase's wink as he drove off.

He most definitely knows.


	7. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a dream and a realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE  
> Sorry about the wait, I just didn't have any motivation

It takes a whole hour of lying in bed, contemplating existence, before I compose myself and message Flower about our weekend plans. We give ideas back and forth, finally settling on a movie ~~date~~ outing at the local outdoor mall. Fukase and the white haired boy in the car, Piko, are coming with us, but only for transportation. Once they drop us off, we've got the whole day to ourselves.

Aaah, I just can't wait!

I eat dinner and head to bed early, at least by my standards. Need lots of rest for tomorrow, after all! I snuggle under my big, fluffy blanket, Shadow curled up next to me, and drift off to sleep.

* * *

_"(y/n)-san, I've been waiting for you."_

_"A-ah, I'm so sorry, Flower, I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I got here as fast as I could."_

_"I'm just glad you got here. After all, I have something... important to tell you."_

_"F-Flower? Wh-why are you... huh?"_

_"(y/n)-san, I love you. I'm in love with you, and everything you and I do together is like a dream to me."_

_"Oh, Flower... I feel the same. I've loved you for a while, now... I've been waiting for the right moment to tell you."_

_She lights up and leans in close..._

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, be- click._

I stare up at my ceiling, thinking about what just happened for a moment.  _Was that... a dream? It had to have been, Flower, she..._ __

I shake my head, sitting up in bed. Now's not the time to think about dreams. I've got a movie ~~date~~  outing with Flower today! I quickly drag myself out of bed to take a quick shower, trying to decide what to wear today. I've got to look great, just for her. _Maybe that sweater..._

I finish up, shivering as I step back into my room, clad in just a towel. My room usually isn't so cold, even when I get out of the shower.  _Sweater it is, then._  I quickly dress myself, grabbing Shadow's harness and leash and calling him over. I hook him up, then lead him outside to wait.

Sure enough, the same red car from yesterday pulls up, blaring one of Flower's songs. Nirvana, I think. Fukase waves from the driver's seat, making motions toward the back. I hop in next to Flower, Shadow following me.

The dream resurfaces in my head, bringing a bright blush to my face that makes Flower start to freak out. "(y-y/n)-san, are you okay? Do you have a fever? Do you need to stay home?" I'm too lost in my thoughts to answer her.

That dream... It helps me realize something important. I _love_ Flower, wholly and truly. I want to hold her close and whisper sweet nothings, I want to cuddle her and protect her, I want to tell her she's beautiful. I want all of it and more.

I'm in love with my best friend, and I don't know what to do about it.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as Flower grabs my shoulders and shakes me with a little more force than was probably necessary, causing me to jump and squeak quietly. Knowing snickers from the front of the car make me flush deeper than I already had been.  _Great,_ I must be  _really_ transparent. 

"I-I'm fine, really. I was just thinking. Sorry to worry you," I murmur, unable to meet her concerned eyes. Her beautiful, wonderful eyes that I'd get lost in if I dared to let myself peek. God, she's going to be the death of me.

"Are you sure?" She removes her hands from my shoulders, placing them back in her lap now that she has gotten my attention. I nod in response, glancing up to meet her concerned gaze, if only for a second. Doing so causes my face to turn a few shades darker. She's so beautiful, it's not fair! How am I supposed to be casual on our movie  ~~date~~  outing with someone hot like her? I can barely meet her eyes! 

My thought process is stopped again as I hear a small giggle. I look up to ask what's so funny, but she answers before the words have a chance to form on my tongue. 

"(y/n)-san... are you being shy?" She seems to think this is cute, and it's not exactly a lie, so I nod, and before I can help it, words spill from my lips...

"I can't help it, you're hot, okay-?" 

The car goes silent and I feel myself die inside a little bit. _Damnit, why did I say that?_

Piko chuckles softly as Fukase pulls up to the front of the theater. "Have fun, you two," the redhead calls as he drives off. I can't even be mad as I walk up to the theater with Shadow and Flower. I'm too excited, and Shadow seems to pick up on my mood. 

_It's finally time!_ ~~__~~


	8. Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Flower go on a movie date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //hey y'all, sam here
> 
> //I'd just like to give a shout out to the one who inspired me to write this story, Ni-tress
> 
> //we're both flower nuts, and you can read her story over on wattpad, link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/478842784-%CE%B8%E1%BF%A0r-g%CE%B1r%CE%B4%CF%B5%CD%B7-v4-flower-x-female-reader-e-n-t-i-c-i-n
> 
> //I hope you enjoy this chapter

I tell Flower to go wait for me while I pay for our tickets, and she sits on a nearby bench. I pull out my wallet and slip my hand through the hole on Shadow’s leash.  _Which movie..._ Finally, I make a decision, paying for two tickets and heading over to Flower. She looks down at the ticket I hand her. “ _Beauty and the Beast?_  Never heard of it. Is this a furry movie?”

I can’t hold back my giggles, much to her chagrin. "No, no. It's a Disney princess movie, one of my favorites. They've remade it in live action, and I really want to see it,” I tell her excitedly. It seems my mood is definitely contagious, seeing Flower giggle and Shadow spin in a circle.

”Come on.” I hold out my hand, and Flower takes it. For some reason _~~(I know exactly why)~~_ , I turn pink, feeling her cool hand slip into my own warm one. _It’s so..._ I shake my head, tugging my companions along. Flower seems to know what I was thinking, tightening her grip and stepping closer, making my pink face turn red.

We give the receptionist our tickets, getting our theater number of 4. I hear someone clear their throat to my left, so I turn to look. It’s a security guard. “Go on ahead, Flower, I’ll catch up.” She looks worried for a second, but she goes on ahead. Shadow sits at my feet, staying very calm as the burly man walks up. He looks at Shadow, then back up at me.

”Ma’am, you’re not allowed to bring your dog in here.” I put on my best smile, already pulling out the information card. “I’m sorry for the trouble, sir. Shadow here is my emotional support animal. His harness isn't in yet, but here's the info. He’s well trained, and he’ll stay quiet.” Shadow sits still, his only movement being his wagging tail. The guard takes the card, looking over it before handing it back. “Understood. Please enjoy your movie.” I nod and walk away to find Flower, Shadow staying close to me.

My ~~love of my life~~ friend is waiting by the theater with popcorn and a big drink. She smiles when she spots me, making my heart race ~~again~~. “I just got us some Sprite, is that okay?” she asks, holding up the drink in question. I nod in response. “Let’s go on in.”

* * *

We both walk out of the movie with big smiles on our faces, and Shadow’s tail is wagging wildly, hitting my leg each time. Flower sighs dreamily, putting her hands on the sides of her face ~~and looking super adorable in the process.~~  “Ah, that movie was... _subarashii_ ~” She giggles softly, so I know that’s a good thing. “Yeah, it was pretty great,” I reply, looking over at her.

As soon as I do, my mind goes blank.

Flower’s bright purple eyes are half closed and seem to shine, and a soft smile is on her face. Her cheeks have a soft pink tint to them that stretches to her ears, though her hands cover her cheeks a bit. Even the little piece of hair that always sticks up on her head seems to sway back and forth with her movements, like Shadow’s tail.

_I hope I don’t regret this._

I grab Flower’s hand, drawing her out of the slight trance she was in, and drag her outside, with Shadow right behind us. She follows me, confused and curious. We reach a back alley with no one around, and her grip tightens slightly. “(y-y/n)-san? What are you doing?” She asks. I stop and turn to face her, and her eyes widen.

My face is bright red; whether from embarrassment or from anxiety, I’m not sure. “Flower, I... I’ve fallen in love with you!” I shout. Her eyes widen even more, and her pink face turns red.

She’s silent.

I take it as a sign to continue.

“Flower... no, Vee. I know this seems... sudden. Like it only happened over a few days. Trust me, it’s been a long time coming, for a _very_ long time. I’ve had the biggest crush on V Flower for a long time, and I wondered if I would ever truly love a real person. I didn’t know Vocaloids were real people at all.” I sigh and look down at my feet briefly, then look up and grab her hands.  _They’re so warm..._

“Then came the day I met you, when we bumped into each other. I gained a crush on you from the first day, and I thought I could move on from my celebrity crush. That night... you revealing that you _are_ that crush... I knew I had a chance. All that stuff I said I wanted to do is the truth. And...” I take a deep breath. “I love you. _A-aishiteru_ ,” I say, hopefully not butchering the pronunciation.

Silence.

_That’s not good._

I close my eyes.

_Oh no._

I look away, hiding my tears.

_She hates me doesn’t she? She could never love me. All that just to lose my closest fri-_

Warmth. That’s all that I feel as I’m pushed up against the wall, and it brings me to my senses. I dare to open my eyes, just for a moment.

She’s _kissing_ me.

Flower is kissing _me_.

I freak out for a brief moment before kissing her back, closing my eyes again. Her lips are so soft and smooth, almost unnaturally so. She’s inexperienced, judging by our slightly squished noses, but I am too, so I don’t mind.

Soon, we have to pull away. I stare at her in disbelief, but she only gives me a soft smile in return. Her words, even after that first kiss, are the sweetest things that she gives me.

”I love you, too.”


	9. Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead with another chapter!! Woo  
> Writer's block sucks, kids  
> I've revamped a few things, so it'll be worth it to re-read previous chapters  
> Anyways, please enjoy

_Beep, beep, beep, bee- click._

I groan as I stretch and turn off my alarm clock. It takes me a bit to pull myself out of bed, since I'm still thinking about... that kiss. It was just a dream, right? There's no way that would ever happen to me.

Then why does it feel so _real_?

 _No use worrying about it now,_ I tell myself while I wait for the bus. It was a couple days ago, anyways, so she's probably forgotten all about it.

* * *

I step off the bus and head for my usual spot in the cafeteria, with Flower. She's there, of course, but she doesn't notice me yet. I plop down next to her, thoughts of  _don't you dare bring it up_ racing through my mind. Flower lets out a ~~cute~~ squeak of surprise, then sighs and goes back to what she was doing when she realizes it's just me.

I jump slightly when I feel a hand slide around my waist, glancing over at Flower to see her resting on one hand, her other nowhere to be seen. I look down at my waist, and there's a slim, pale hand with rushed purple polish on each nail. My face slowly turns pink when I realize the implications, but I have to slow myself down.

_Is this just friendly? Romantic? Does she feel like she has to do this and secretly hates me?? Doe-_

"You don't have to pretend that kiss didn't happen, (y)-chi." Flower brings me out of my thoughts by speaking up. "We said that word, so I would assume... unless you didn't mean it..." Her grip on my waist tightens and she looks about to cry, though no tears well up. Either that or she's frustrated, reading people isn't my strength. I still feel bad for almost making her cry, so I pull her into a tight hug.

"Of course I meant it. I'm not the kind of person that plays those jokes. I... I really do... love you." Even saying those words out loud makes my ears go red. Flower hums, wrapping her arms around my waist, content with my response. "I love you, too." Her voice still shakes and breaks, almost like a glitching computer.

The first bell rudely breaks us out of our little bubble, but it's alright. Flower and I head to class, hand in hand.

* * *

I'm in a happy daze by the end of the day. Each time I've had to leave Flower for a different class, she's given me a little kiss, as well as giving me a proper one at lunch. Her lips are so soft, and I was in heaven for each brief moment.

God, I'm madly in love.

I push my ear buds in and stare out the window, not even noticing a certain someone climb up the stairs. I certainly  _do_ notice the sudden mass plopping down beside me. I jump, wrenching the ear buds out, and swear under my breath, causing my near assailant to giggle quietly.

"Wh- Flower?? The Fuck??" I'm so confused, which only makes her laugh harder.  _Her laugh is adorable.._  I can't stay mad for long, not when she seems so happy. "I thought Fukase took you home?"

Flower shrugs, laying her head on my chest. Her cowlick is definitely moving, curling into a small heart. "I told him I wanna go with you," she mumbles.

That's the end of that, we ride home in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Once again, we're welcomed home by my loveable little mutt tackling us to the ground. He's very happy to see us, especially Flower. I scratch his back and send him outside, then flop down on the couch.

I'm not that surprised when Flower carefully lays on top of me, resting her head against my chest. Her cowlick tickles a bit, but I don't mind as long as Flower is comfortable. Though.. Her laying on me means she can feel just how skinny I am. I ignore her concerned gaze, instead stroking her short, silky hair, and she luckily drops it. We snuggle for a good while, and I slowly drift off to sleep in the company of my love..

"Let's skip tomorrow, (y)-chi."

"I'm sorry, what?"

I'm shocked awake by Flower's.. rather BOLD proposition. She's serious about it, too. "I don't have any parents to get mad at me, and I know you don't either. Miku-nee would gladly pay off expenses, even encourage skipping." Her face flushes light pink as she thinks for a moment. ".. I really wanna spend more time with you, too."

I blink, trying to process everything at once. _No parents? Miku?? As in Hatsune Miku??? Is she her legal guardian or something???_ My mind finally slows down, with the answer already in my brain.

"Of course."


	10. Rewriting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Sorry guys, but I'm just not happy with this fic anymore. I'm gonna rewrite the ENTIRE (read: most) fic to try and. Fix it. It's moving too fast, and it feels off. It will be under the same name as before!! Just. Better


End file.
